


Craving

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cravings, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Imagine being pregnant with Sam’s baby and craving the craziest stuff.





	Craving

You knew being pregnant was hard right when you learned you were expecting, but nothing actually prepared you for be actually bearing your child. And, of course, nothing prepared Sam too. 

“Sam.” You shook his shoulder. “Sam.”

“What?” He jumped, alert as you stared down at him. “What’s going on?”

You blushed deeply, feeling the child inside your womb moving restlessly as the clock indicated it was past 1 am. 

“I… I need something.”

He rubbed his eyes for a moment, tired, and sat down. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“Peanut butter.”

Sam sighed and stood up. Another weird crave.

“Of course, babe.”

 

* * *

“Sam?” You used your finger to touch your boyfriend’s cheek. “Sam, are you awake?”

He yawned for a moment squeezing you harder against his chest. It was late night and your baby was keeping you awake while Sam slept soundly with his chest against your back.

“Yeah?” He muttered. 

“I need something.” You bit your lip. 

“What do you need?” He sighed. 

“Pickles with chocolate.”

He yawned for a moment, kissing the back of your shoulder and standing up. 

“I’ll be right back.”

“Blue cotton candy.” You rubbed your enlarged stomach, trying to get your son to give you a kick.

“Okay…” He sighed. 

“But it  _has to be blue_.” You insisted.

* * *

“Ice cubes.”

* * *

“French fries.”

* * *

“You think you can get me some broccoli covered in mustard?” Your eyes sparkled. 

* * *

For the six longest months in your life, you had had the weirdest cravings during the weirdest hours of the day, so when you woke up in the middle of that night with a weird feeling, you thought it was a new craving, but it wasn’t. 

Sam jumped from the bed when you moaned out loud in pain, freezing in surprise. 

“Sam.” You touched his arm, looking down at your thighs in time to see the clear liquid gush out of you. “Sam, wake up!”

“What is it?” He looked at you, aware and pale in worry. “What is wrong? What are you feeling? What is happening?”

When you didn’t answer, his eyes followed the direction you were looking, and he gasped in surprise. 

“It is time.” You looked up at him. 

* * *

Seven hours.

Seven long painful hours, pushing, screaming and promising you would kill Sam if he  _ever_ impregnated you again.

“He’s beautiful.” Sam whispered, bouncing the brown-haired baby boy in his arms and the whole team tried to catch a glimpse. 

“You’ve chosen a name yet?” Castiel question, looking at the kid. 

“Not really.” You shrugged, “We are considering.”

Sam only caressed your baby’s cheek and Dean made chuckle sound. 

“You should name him Peanut Butter.” He suggested. “I’m surprised no brand tried to claim him after the amount of PB you ate during pregnancy.”

You rolled your eyes. 

“Shut up, Dean.”

* * *

(And this photo because it is too cute not to be included)


End file.
